1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tire pressure gauge, and more particularly, to a well positioned tire pressure gauge.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional tire pressure gauge includes a housing, a control circuit board mounted inside the housing, and an eccentric switch electrically connected the control circuit board. An air valve is connected to a front side of the housing and is inserted into a valve receiving hole of the rim, having a threaded portion for threaded connection with a screw nut for further fixture to a rim. A sealant is fitted to the air valve and stopped against the sidewall of the valve receiving hole for superior airtight efficacy. When a car starts to run and then keeps running, the eccentric switch of the tire pressure gauge is activated by the rotation of the rim for detection of the tire pressure.
However, the conventional gauge is fixed to the rim by only one screw nut and the housing of the gauge is suspended without any circumferential support. For this reason, when the car passes though the rough roadbed to cause violent shock of the rim or through the potholes on the roadbed to suffer sudden impact, the housing of the tire pressure gauge is subject to deviation from the original position, affecting not only the airtight efficacy between the sealant and the air valve but also the detecting efficacy of the eccentric switch. Under the circumstances, the tire pressure gauge fails to accurately detect the tire pressure.